


To Have And To Hold

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Captivity, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Evil Jonathan Sims, M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Power Play, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Lives, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: King of the apocalypse world, Jon plays with his thralls.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



Standing behind an observation window, Jon watches his thralls sleep. 

Neither Tim nor Martin dream peaceful dreams - Martin dreams of the world turning inside out, Tim of dolls and explosions - but they appear peaceful now as they slumber face to face on their little cot, their arms around each other, Martin's face buried into Tim's neck. They are naked, as they always are these days; they are meant to be seen and admired, with no obstacles hanging between their bodies, minds and the hungry gaze of the Eye. They belong to the Beholding. They belong to Jon.

Jon watches them, allowing them few more seconds of solace before reaching inside them.

Jon starts with Tim, dragging his mind's fingers through Tim's consciousness. Jon pulls up Tim's own fantasies of Martin, starting with the romantic ones of first dates and kisses before moving onto the more secret ones, ones that are centered on Martin's lush mouth, the round softness of his body. Jon warms Tim up with Tim's own thoughts before dropping something new into Tim's brain: an image of Martin in the storage room of the Institute, lying on his back on the cot, his trousers and pants down to his thighs and his cock in his hand, his other hand over his mouth. Jon fills the corners of Tim's mind with the sound of Martin's fist sliding along his cock, going faster and faster, with his increasingly high moans.

Tim starts to stir in his sleep, cock growing rigid against Martin as Tim tightens his hold on him, and Jon smiles. As the images in Tim's mind start to blend together, further heating him up, Jon withdraws from Tim and pushes into Martin's mind.

Not unusually, Martin dreams of Jon. Jon is monstrous in Martin's dream, covered all over in wild, staring eyes that fill Martin with despair and dread, but the sight of them doesn't stop Martin from kneeling down before Jon. When Martin is awake, he protests Jon's actions, his new godhood, but although his dreams are soaked in guilt and fear, his adoration for Jon is still there, still strong. It's touching, and Jon rewards that by being gentle: he fills Martin's mind with his affection and love, extending the dream Jon's hands and caressing Martin's face, his hair, his bare shoulders. He lets Martin's yearning grow strong in his mind, making him snuggle closer to Tim in reality.

Jon pulls back, watching Tim and Martin on the cot, still in an embrace, Tim's hard cock poking Martin on the stomach while Martin presses his face tighter into the crook of Tim's neck. From experience, Jon knows they won't touch each other more on their own, so they will need to be pushed, pushed and pushed. It's fine by Jon. He is here to help.

He drops a new image into Tim's brain: another masturbation scene, this time with Martin on his hands and knees in his own bed, plush arse up in the air, pulling on his cock as he whimpers against the pillow. Martin's dream has shifted to him embracing the monstrous Jon, kissing him, and Jon makes sure the monster kisses Martin back, making Martin's knees buckle in the dream and a whine rise from his throat in real life. Tim reacts to the noise, rocking his hips as he rubs himself against Martin, his hands starting to wander on Martin's body, petting him, stroking him. Martin responds, pressing closer to Tim, absent-mindedly mouthing Tim's neck.

Jon closes his eyes, breathing in deeply as Tim dreams of Martin, as Martin dreams of Jon. Jon inhales, and invades both of their minds at the same time.

Tim's mind he fills with an image of Martin lying beneath him, flushed and aroused, whispering Tim's name. Martin's mind Jon fills with the sight of himself looming over Martin, stroking his body from all over, settling between Martin's spread legs. Tim and Martin are writhing together now, Martin growing hard while Tim is already leaking against Martin, both of them panting. Tim finally acts, lost in his illusion, rolling the two of them over so he's on the top of Martin, grasping Martin's face between his hands so he can kiss him.

Martin, whose eyes are open, who still sees the dream Jon, wraps his arms around Tim and kisses him back. He rolls his hips up against Tim's, lifts his legs up so he can wrap them around Tim's waist, tugging him near. Tim pushes his hands into Martin's hair, grasping the soft curls as he kisses him hard, thrusting against Martin, rubbing his cock against him. Martin returns the kiss, fierce and hungry, holding Tim from around the neck as Tim runs his hands down to Martin's body, following the curves and lines of it until he reaches Martin's arse, grasping the full cheeks.

Jon watches them through the glass, watches as Martin's head lolls to the side and his mouth opens in a breathy cry while Tim kisses his way down his body, lavishing his tender skin with loving attention. They are both awake now, Tim thinking that Martin is with him, Martin thinking that he's with Jon, and neither of them has a clue about the truth as Tim takes Martin's stiff cock into his mouth, as he drives his fingers inside Martin's tight body and makes him howl and arch on the cot. Jon could leave them like this, leave them believing in their lies and false comfort.

But comfort was never the point.

Jon enters the cell just as Tim lifts Martin's legs up to his broad shoulders, standing back as Tim spits in his hand and slicks his cock before lining it up with Martin's hole. Martin is facing in the direction of the doorway, his eyes half-lidded as he stares at Jon but doesn't really see him. Jon takes a step closer to the cot as Martin's arms curl around Tim's neck and pull him down into a kiss, as Tim teases the rim of Martin's hole with the head of his twitching, throbbing cock.

Extending his hand, Jon lays it flat on Tim's smooth back and reaches down between Tim's thighs.

"Let me help," he whispers, grasping Tim's cock just as he rips their illusions apart.

Locked in a kiss, Tim and Martin don't react first. Holding Tim's cock, Jon guides the head to Martin's waiting hole and squeezes it in. As Martin tightens around it, his eyes opening up, Jon presses himself over Tim's body, thrusting his hips against Tim's arse and causing Tim to push forward into Martin. Tim tenses against him, raising his head as his mind expands with the truth, the bliss shattering as disbelief and fear sink in. Jon slides his hand up over to Tim's neck, grasping it tight as he moves his other hand from Tim's shaft to his balls, fondling them.

"Go on," he orders. He looks Martin into his wide eyes, drinking in the horror he sees there, the betrayal. "Don't let me interrupt."

Tim remains tense, as if he's about to fight back, but they have had this struggle before, and in this world, it always ends in Jon's favor. Shoulders going slack, hanging his head down, Tim starts to move, his jerking as he thrusts into Martin. Martin gasps, turning his face away when Tim leans closer, perhaps to say something, perhaps to kiss him. As Jon reaches down and cups Martins cheek, Martin squeezes his eyes shut, letting his arms fall down against the cot as he goes limp beneath Tim, as he trembles.

Jon can hear Tim's teeth grind together as Tim continues to move, thrusting into Martin over and over again, breathing harshly as he fucks him at a brisk pace. Jon leans against Tim, moving his hips along with Tim's, rubbing against Tim's firm arse as he keeps massaging Tim's balls, feeling them twitch in his hand as Tim groans in his throat. Jon strokes Martin's face, staring at him, watching as his eyes grow wet.

They are _his_ , Tim and Martin. Jon drags his thumb across Martin's eyelashes, wiping off a sheen of tears that hangs onto them, thrusting against Tim while Tim thrusts into Martin. He feels Tim's heart beat fast within his ribcage, knows that Tim can feel Martin's heart racing just as quickly. He squeezes Tim's balls and makes his entire body twitch against him, his head drop down into the crook of Martin's neck. Martin flinches at the contact, keeping his eyes shut, but not turning his face away from Jon's hand. He never does.

Tim comes with a soft groan, his balls tightening in Jon's grasp as he empties himself inside Martin, still thrusting into him, still clutching him tight. Martin cries out, his body tensing up, pressing his face into Jon's palm while Jon strokes him with his thumb, whispering soft words of praise to both of them. Jon lays down on top of Tim, rests his forehead against the nape of Tim's neck, soaks up in Tim's defeat and hatred, Martin's devastation.

Nuzzling Tim's skin, Jon kisses him on the neck, releasing his balls so he can reach past Tim for Martin with his other hand too, stroke his hair out of his face.

"You are mine," he says to them.

This he will keep teaching them, over and over again.


End file.
